marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-0228
Earth-0228 is an alternate timeline created by me as an alternate future from that of Earth-616 and the number itself represents something personal. History New Beginnings Twenty years following the Avengers versus X-men event and dispersion of the Phoenix Force energy the world has not changed by much. The only drastic change that has followed is the steadily growing population of mutants, the most seen since the infamous M-Day. With the numbers growing to the hundreds of thousands it's no surprise by now that many of these mutants have also been receiving their education from the split up X-men teams. One established by Wolverine, the Jean Grey School, focuses on bringing peace and trying to live in harmony with humans while the Charles Xavier School, established by Cyclops, strives to protect mutants first and hold concern for humans later. The drastically different views of the two schools has brought tension over the years to the point the schools have had skirmishes back and forth. Not only have staff members faced injuries but so have innocent students, either by their own choice or by accidentally being caught in the crossfire. Some students have transferred from one school to the other, dropped out, or left the moment they graduated. Because of a potential mutant civil war breaking out it was recently decided that Wolverine and Storm of the Jean Grey school to meet peacefully with Cyclops and Emma Frost about a possible solution to a far more civil, student-friendly way to handle things. Behind these meetings however, something else is brewing among the students. Chris Summers, son of Scott Summers and former student Eva Bell, has been inspired to seek to continue the original dream of Charles Xavier and the first X-Men alongside his girlfriend, N'Dare Munroe-Howlett, daughter of James Howlett and Ororo Munroe. They have sought fellow students from the school and reached out to Chris's own school mates in order to begin working on a team without their parents knowing. But, evil also lurks on the horizon. A mysterious new threat has begun to plague the world right under the nose of the X-Men, bringing new evil with old views that now threaten the world. This new threat is thought of as a mere rumor to scare the mutant community but some have come to consider just what might be lurking in the shadows... Residents Young X-men *Chris Summers *Myra Shaara *Victor Cameron *N'Dare Howlett-Munroe *Chatan Guthrie *Kal'dara *Richard Drake *Ashe Quire *Christian Lehnsherr X-traordinary X-men *Laurie Tromette-Current field leader **Violet Fiora **Lance Bond **Garrett Feroce **Amethyst Moore **Carol Evergreen **James Redfeather **Lila Johnson Purgatory Council *Carey Gallio *Grace McCoy *Leonardo McCoy *Hazel Guthrie *Julias da Costa *Zuras du Paris *Andrew Summers-Dane *Shy'ra Neranami Hellions *Eva Bell-Current Field Leader **Kicker Bond **Horus Herrmann **Merrick Evergreen **Sandra Burvali **Otsama Duvessa **Jacob Williams **Sierra Anderson Weapon X *Remus *Dr.Joann Renko/Miss Sinister *Alpha Hunters **Boien Howlett **Kara Howlett **Eleanor Camacho **Eugene Sadler **Marrine McKenzie **Shade **Sarah Lenson Trivia *None at this moment Category:Earth-0228 Category:Realities Category:Rinilya94